Since When Did You Care
by OverFinalFear
Summary: A family going to California take an ill fated trip down a shortcut. When they are torn apart, the three daughters of the family must learn to adapt and survive to the way of the hills.  I'm no good at summaries.
1. Choose Your Fate

**Hi everyone. This is my first story, something I've been planning to write for ages but just haven't had the time. I don't own anything/one besides the characters of my own creation. Please read and review. Thank you. **

**April 17th 2000.**  
>Hannah pressed her forehead against the cool glass of the car window. It was almost the only way to cool down in the heat of the New Mexico desert. Espically when your mother was bitching about a wrong turn.<br>"I'm telling you we went the wrong way. It was that turn off in Texas, I know it. And I can't find the map... Hannah head off the glass and stay out of the sun. We don't want you burning now do we?" She continued to search for the map, disregarding her daughters glare.  
>Nevaeh, Hannah's 19 year old sister took out her headphones leaned forward and resting her elbows on her parents seats.<br>"Mom, that map was from 1997. Even if you found it the thing wouldn't have this road."  
>The girl's mother ignored her and began pulling papers from her handbag. Nevaeh threw up her hands and slammed her Walkman down next to her. Hannah looked over concerned she hadn't woken Elizabeth, her twin.<br>"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, mommie dearest here believes women don't have a voice. This isn't the 40s and if you havent already noticed you're a woman you ignorant cow."  
>The girl's father looked at her through the mirror and raised an eyebrow.<br>"Nevaeh. Language." He warned.  
>"Alex, I can't find any god forsaken thing! We did we agree to drive? I doubt Claire needed us so much that we couldn't fly!" She wiped away her tears dramatically. Alex glanced towards his wife.<br>"Hey, hey. Claire wanted us to come and see her. And the kids. When was the last time we saw them?  
>Lora continued to sob into her hands.<br>"Look, here's what we'll do. I see a gas station up ahead. We'll stop, stretch, you can grab a map, Nevaeh can see Eric, the girls can grab a drink. Everyones happy."  
>Hannah sighed heavily and leaned past Neveah to poke Elizabeth.<br>"Wake up. We're stopping." She whispered. Elizabeth smacked her hand away and rubbed her eyes. Hannah smirked. Her sister reminded her of a kitten sometimes.  
>The SUV came to a slow halt under the canopy of the gas station. As soon as the door of the car opened Nevaeh knocked out Elizabeth. "Move it." She growled. Out of the trailer behind them came Neveah's 20 year old boyfriend Eric. He strode past Alex who popped the hood and frowned when his wife wound up her window.<br>"You coming?" He asked, walking around to see her while wiping his hands on an oily rag.  
>"No. I don't feel safe here." She leaned forward and whispered, "I'm afraid I'll get sick from this place." Alex rolled his eyes and left her in the car.<p>

Elizabeth put her chocolate milk on the counter and waited for service. Hannah came up behind her and shook her head. "Really Elizabeth, do you have to get such a sugary and fatty drink. What would the pageant judges think?" Elizabeth smiled at her sisters imitation of their mother. "My lord, do you want to become fat? Because that's what will happen if you drink that. And fat people get nowhere in life. They get teased and die young. I won't always be there for you Elizabeth." Nevaeh placed her hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, just like her mother does.  
>There was no doubt Hannah, Elizabeth and Nevaeh were not fond of their mother. The truth was they resented her. Since birth they were pageant girls. But not the kind who would tell everyone they did it because the loved looking pretty. No, the Connell sisters were forced into it. Only when Hannah refused to do any more, Elizabeth developed sever stage fright and Nevaeh lost for the first time did their mother relent. And for the five years they haven't competed she still acts as if they do. The twins must still wear silly dresses, what they eat is restricted to an organic diet and they are expected to look pretty and not speak unless spoken to. In rebellion against her mother Nevaeh wore only dark clothing, dyed her hair black and wore goth makeup. In short, she is her mothers worst nightmare. But as much as the girls hated to admit it, they lived a very good life. And little did they know it would soon all come to a crashing halt.<p>

A young man, no older than twenty sipped at his coffee and watch the screen of his computer intently. He eyed the family on it, playing close attention to the two youngest girls. He shook his head and suddenly slammed his cup on the counter beside him. "Whats got you all pissy?" A voice from the shadows questioned. The young man jumped and clutched at his chest. "Jesus Christ Max. What the hell are you doing here?" Max stepped forward and smirked. "You didnt answer my question." He sat down and watched the screen. "Ah I see. What will this make it? Twelve? Thirteen?." The other man shrugged and zoomed in on Hannah and Elizabeth entering the trailer. "Those two couldn't be older than eleven. I'll start looking for missing persons records in a week." He answered in a small voice. Max stood up and clasped his companions shoulder. "Don't worry bro. I don't think there's been a family with small children to date who havent been offered a painless death. Espically when their youngest is half their age."

Elizabeth watched Hannah staring out the window of the trailer. "I can't believe their taking the shortcut." She turned to meet her sisters gaze. "They really don't need too."  
>Elizabeth patted the place on the bed next to her and whined softly. Hannah jumped up from her seat next to the window and sat where Elizabeth had wanted. "Its not up to us to decide Han." Elizabeth said quietly.<br>Hannah looked up and smiled. "But asking what we think about it is always welcome." The girls laughed together when the trailer rocked slightly. "Bumpy road." Hannah commented. Another jolt sent the girls tumbling into the window. The trailer began to shake violently. "Whats happening?" Elizabeth cried, keeping a firm hand on Hannahs arm. Hannah was thrown onto the floor. "Hannah!" Elizabeth screamed, reaching for her sister. She slid across the floor, into an open cupboard door and tried to crawl back to Elizabeth to no avail. Then the trailer stopped shaking. Everything stopped. Hannah jumped up sat next to the sobbing and shaking Elizabeth. She wiped away her twins tears and looked Elizabeth in her green eyes. "You gotta stop crying before mommie dearest gets in here. Okay?" Elizabeth nodded slowly and held Hannahs arm for dear life. Their mother burst into the trailer with no apparent warning and looking disheveled. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Hannah whispered to Elizabeth who chucked lightly. "Hannah! Elizabeth!" She ran to her daughters and wrapped her arms around them, strangling them with her death grip. "We're fine. Get off." Hannah pushed her mother away and stood up, brushing off her dress. "How is everyone?" She asked quietly. "Good. Eric got a little cut up in the crash but he'll live." She brushed a piece of hair away from her face and waited for the girls to speak impatiently. "Well? Dont you want to know how I'M doing?" Hannah glared at her mother with a disgusted expression. "How are you doing mother? I thought you had the power of hell to heal you whenever you got hurt." Lora folded her arms across her chest, a pose Hannah mimed. "Hannah Connell you do not talk to me like that." She angrily spat. Hannah smirked. "Do you really think It'll make me listen to you any more?" Their mother turned up her nose at her daughter and left the trailer. Elizabeth shook her head at Hannah. "You shouldn't provoke mommie dearest. Never know what she'll do." Hannah just rolled her eyes and led her twin out of the trailer.

Alex sighed heavily and looked up at the sun. He wiped the sweat from his brow and picked up a water bottle, drinking greedily. "I'm going to have to go back to that gas station." His wife shook her head and took the bottle from his hands. "You have three daughters and a wife who can control them. You can't leave me." She kissed his cheek and went back into the trailer. Alex went to follow her before Eric placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. "If you can't go, I can." Nevaeh seemed to come out of nowhere and gave her boyfriend a swift slap on the back of his head. "Oh no you're not. You're not leaving me alone in the hot desert with my family." They all piled into the trailer which became cramped with all its occupants. "Babe come on. It'll be a few hours. Just a few hours. Then we can go to Cali and ignore your family there." Nevaeh leaned on the sink and sighed. "I guess." She said softly. Eric smiled and sat on the counter next to her, kissing her gently. Alex wiped the mosture from his brow and frowned. "Guys come on. Hannah and Elizabeth are in here." Nevaeh patted her boyfriends back and looked out the window. "Guess you have to go." She said in a small voice. "Yeah, I guess. I'll see you later babe." He left the trailer and jogged towards the blazing sun. 


	2. Don't Go

**Hi again. Well here is the second chapter. It came a lot sooner than I expected, mostly because I felt a need to write all the time. I was really hoping to get a chapter every two weeks done but at this rate I'll get one a week. Enjoy.**

_26th November 1996  
>The doors of the New York emergency room flew open and a bed carrying a six year old Hannah was raced down the corridor. Multiple nurses and one doctor were tending to the girl, trying to stabilize her.<br>"I want an x-ray of her chest. Stablize her breathing, then get her to radiology right away." He stopped running along side the bed, as did a young nurse. "How the hell did this happen?" He questioned. The nurse seemed stunned.  
>"I ah don't know. It looks like viral pneumonia. How a six year old could have gotten it beats me." The doctor turned to the doors of the waiting room.<br>"This girl would have been sick for quite some time before hand. How this girl to the stage where she collapsed is ridiculous." The nurse let out a low whistle.  
>"What are you going to do Doctor?" He began to talk to the waiting room.<br>"I'm going to talk with the mother."  
>In the waiting room Lora was sobbing into a tissue and Nevaeh was holding a crying Elizabeth. Their father was at work.<br>"Ms Connell?" Lora looked up to see the doctor standing in front of her. " It seems your daughter has a sever case of pneumonia. May I ask if she had shown any cold like symptoms?" Lora shook her head. "H-Ha-Hannah is a trooper. She wouldn't tell me even if she was sick." Nevaeh placed Elizabeth on the seat next to her.  
>"LIAR!" Nevaeh screamed, sobbing as she spoke. "Hannah was sick for two weeks. She was crying. You didn't do anything. You made her work, go to school. You told her the only way she would get to a doctor is if she started pageants again." The doctor's eyes narrowed his eyes and slowly turned to see Nevaeh. He felt a small tug on his scrubs and looked down to see the puffy eyed Elizabeth. "'Annah cry. She said she hurt. Mommie yell at Hannah. Tell her she fine. Hannah cry and fall over. Is Hannah gonna be okay mister?" The doctor felt a crippling wave of emotion wash over him. This little girl had seen the sickness overtake her sister body, slowly and painfully.<br>"Yes dear. Hannah will be fine."  
><em>April 17th 2000  
>Eric doubled over in exhaustion, regretting not bringing a bottle of water. He fell onto the ground and crawled a few feet. It was dark and the sun had been replaced with the almost pitch black night sky. Tonight the moon wasn't out and the stars were the only light. Eric could see the gas station ahead. The small outdoor lamps proved to give the young man a new energy source because suddenly Eric pulled himself off the ground and began sprinting towards it. He didn't even notice the sand, mixing in with his black baggy jeans and print T-shirt. Nor did he care when the wind began to blow and tiny rocks flew up and became trapped in his gelled out black spiky hair.<p>

The gas station has retained the heat from early in the day. It gave little comfort to Eric who had just finished his second bottle of water. He pulled the cooler open and grabbed another bottle of water. As he sipped from the bottle, Eric heard the back door open and slam shut. He hid under the counter and kept quiet. Secretly he knew paying for the water would be hard and that he didn't have enough money. The voices in the back of the store became louder and louder until both men were screaming at each other at the top of their lungs. Eric spied a phone near the beaded curtains that divided the two sections of the store/house. He crept towards the phone, trying to stay as silent as possible.  
>"I toldja ta never come here. You said you'd send Ruby. Where's Ruby?" The gas station man cried.<br>"Ruby's stuck on some girlies we crashed taday. She ain't movin' and I's ain't 'xpectin' her to." The mystery man yelled back.  
>Eric pulled the receiver off the hook and tried to dial a number. Nothing. He quietly placed the receiver in its place and crept back to his hiding spot under the desk. Not looking where he was going, Eric stumbled over one of his discarded bottles. The loud crunching sound under foot was enough to alert the two men in back. They rushed to the front of the store, spotting the teenage boy instantly.<br>"Fuck Jupe. Ya let one go? Wha the fucks wrong witcha?"  
>"Jupe" as the gas station man had called him was evil looking, He wore a white and blue striped shirt, grey pants and a black trench coat. The coat fell wrong somehow. His hair was an unruly mess of frizzy black as was his long beard.<br>Eric's voice caught in his throat. He slowly moved to the entrance of the store. The men followed him, almost curiously. Hunting it's prey. Waiting to strike. As he turned to run out the door Eric collided with what felt like a brick wall. A low rumble of laughter came from the massive object, blocking his way. It was a person.  
>"Pluto grab 'im." Jupe yelled, swiping at the boy.<br>Eric jumped back and into the arms of Pluto. He swung the squirming teen over his shoulder. Eric struggled for a few more seconds before the butt of Jupe's gun came down on his head.

Nevaeh sighed and checked her watch for what felt like the millionth time. Her boyfriend had still not returned from his venture to the gas station. Her body betrayed her and for a second Nevaeh fell asleep. She snapped her eyes open and surveyed the outside of the trailer. Nothing. Again. A hand shook her shoulder lightly and she opened her eyes. She had drifted off.  
>"Nevaeh, sweetie please go to bed." It was her father pleading. He knew how difficult she would be with this. Eric was not back and Nevaeh intended on staying up until he returned. "No." Was the simple reply. She stared out the window. He would return and when he did she would be waiting.<br>"We have a big day tomorrow. You have to get some sleep."  
>"I don't want to see Claire. She's just like her sister." Nevaeh sneered. She hated her aunt more than her mother.<br>Alex stiffened and straightened up. His daughter wouldn't be expected to go to bed just yet.  
>"You need to tell me your issue with your aunt now. Before we get to California." His voice was the opposite of his posture, calm and airy.<br>"Do you know what Claire does to those children. The same thing mommie dearest did to us. But she won't let them stop. Rylie, Rory, Ryder and Raquella have been sending me e-mails for years about the abuse the woman dishes out." Her father mealy raised an eyebrow.  
>"Abuse? Claire hits them?" Nevaeh sighed heavily.<br>"Do you remember when Hannah was six and she got pneumonia? She almost died. That kind of abuse. She dosn't take them to the doctors. They get homeschooled. Like us. But Claire keeps pushing them to do more. It's sick."  
>"Nevaeh, you can't tell everyone what they can and can't do. It's not up to you."<br>"But da-"  
>"No buts young lady. You need to sleep. Now." He handed Nevaeh her pajamas. "Don't worry honey. You and Eric will be together forever soon enough." Nevaeh grumbled a rather rude reply and slipped into an over sized t-shirt of Eric's. One he had given her for sleeping in. She got into her sleeping bag and looked above her. Hannah's head was right next to hers. The back half of the trailer was all couches for sleeping and below Hannah was a pullout bed. Specially made for Elizabeth. Nevaeh watched her sister as she fell asleep.<br>"Miracle." She whispered.

"Ne-vea-ah" Cried a strangled voice from outside. "Ne-vea-ah" It called again. That was enough to awake Nevaeh who jumped from the covers of her bed and rushed out of the trailer. She sprinted to the shadows where Eric waited and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Ne-vea-ah" He whispered into her jet black hair, breathing in her sweet scent. "Baby did you get the he-" He pressed a finger to her lips and took her face in his hands. "Nevaeh, I love you. So much. And thats why the next thing I'm going to tell you is going to be so hard."  
>Nevaeh's breath hitched. She stared at him, wide eyed. "Is everything okay?" She said quietly, childishly. He began to cry silently. The tears made paths down his skin and dripped onto her clothes. Nevaeh cautiously put her feet back onto the solid ground.<br>"I'm going to let you go. Then you're going to run. I'll tell your family the same. Run Nevaeh, I lo-" He was cut short (literally) by a whistle through the air and blood splatter. Eric fell forward, onto Nevaeh. She screamed and stepped away from the dead body of her boyfriend. Nevaeh felt his blood trickle down her cheeks.

Hannah woke up with a start. She heard screaming. Nevaeh's screaming. Looking out the window Hannah saw her sister standing with her hands to her face. She saw a hand on the ground, a limp hand. Her eyes widened and Hannah scrambled to wake Elizabeth.  
>"Hey, hey. Wake up Elizabeth, Emergany." Elizabeth shot up and looked at Hannah.<br>"Wha's goin' on?" She asked, still sleepy. Hannah shook her head and grabbed the sheets under her sister. "Give me the sheets and your pillows. Everything. Now I'm going to roll the bed back in. No matter what, I don't want you get out. If anyone grabs you fight as hard as you can." Elizabeth nodded and layer down in the tomb like box. Hannah slowly rolled it in and made a lump out of the pillows and blankets. As she finished her creation two men stumbled into the trailer. She hid at the back of the lump, all the while listening to the low rumbling laughter of one of the men. Then a loud smack and the recipients whine.  
>"Pluto shud up 'nd help me find tha girlies. Ruby said their's two of 'em." The voice sounded rough and used to getting what he wanted. "Ay. There they is. Under that, there cover." The two men crept forward and Hannah kept track of how close they got. By the sound of their footsteps she could tell they were going to be on either side of her.<br>"Just a little closer." She whispered. "A little more." Once the men were close enough Hannah pulled back the covers. She through the bed linen and pillows at the small one and jumped at the larger man. She held his neck and kicked as hard as possible. He didn't seem to notice being kicked in the gut.  
>"Hannah!" Elizabeth's scream came from the other mans shoulder. Hannah turned just as Elizabeth went limp. She went to jump from the huge mans neck but found herself with his arm, firmly holding her waist. He hauled her over his shoulder and patted her hair.<br>"Pretty girlie stay." The large one said as if she were a dog.  
>They took the girls outside, where another man stood with Nevaeh over his shoulder.<br>"Move out. 'nd Pluto, shud up that bitch you got." He said. Hannah put two and two together and realised he was the ring leader. That was her last thought as the butt of an axe come down on her head.

**Note: the flashback in the start of this chapter is a little thing I'm testing out. There's a poll on my profile about whether or not his works and if you want more, I can write them. (I had lots of fun writing this one.) New chapter soon and please review. Your feedback is valued.**


	3. Awake And Alive

Hello again. Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Anyway enjoy and if you have the time please review. I really do take your critic into mind. And please vote on the poll on my profile about the flashbacks every second chapter.  
>April 19th 2000.<br>Hannah's POV  
>Have you ever woken up and felt like your head some how filled with cotton over night? That's what I felt like when I opened my eyes. The springs on the bed I lay on creaked and protested loudly, as I moved to sit up. My hands flew to my head and that's when I found a small patch of dried blood on my temple. "Great." I moaned softly. The memories of what I thought to be the night before flooded back to me. Nevaeh running out to see Eric, her scream, some men coming into the trailer, me trying fight off the big dumb one and Elizabeth falling limp in the small ones arms. Wait, Elizabeth. I cried out at the possible fate of my twin. Jumping from the rusty bed, I stopped to steady myself as a wave of nausea passed over me. And laying before me was Elizabeth on the identical bed, next to mine. I let put a soft sigh and relaxed. But not for long as the loud clunking footsteps of three people came towards the room. I don't know why I jumped onto the bed instead of out the window. It was something I would question for years.<br>Pretending to be asleep was easy. Nevaeh had taught Elizabeth and I how to do it for Christmas years ago. I opened my eyes just enough to see Elizabeth on the bed next to me. The thunderous foot steps that came into the room didn't match the figure they belonged too. The little girl had boots that came up to her knees and a pair of white shorts with a yellow t-shirt. Atop her head was a floppy old sun hat with her dark brown hair falling down to her lower back. She rushed to Elizabeth and closely inspected her wounds, mostly small scratches and a cut on the side of her head like mine."Someone will pay for that." I thought bitterly. No one hurts my sisters and gets away with it.  
>The young girl opened the first aid kit next to her and took out gauze, tape and antiseptic. She quietly tended to Elizabeth's wounds and finished with a sigh. Then she moved over to me. I dreaded the sting of the antiseptic, knowing my body wouldn't take to kindly to it. She dabbed my cut with the blue liquid and as suspected I flinched. Her eyes widened and she scooted away from the bed. "'m sorry. Mama, she say yall hurt 'nd I gots ta take care of ya." Her voice came out as quiet high pitched babble. She quickly finished taping gauze to my wounds.<br>More steps came towards the room and a large woman appeared at the door. "Ruby, darlin' couldja go play with Merc. He wan's someone ta play with." Ruby sadly nodded and jumped to her feet. "Momma, they still aint wake." She screwed up her face and walked towards her mothers outstretched arms. "Hun, they'll wake. Just gotta give 'em time. Now you go play." She patted Ruby's head, as the girl left the room. The mother stayed and walked curiously towards us. Standing in between the beds, she wrung her hands on the apron hanging from her hips.  
>"What you doin'?" It come from the man at the door, the one who knocked out Nevaeh. "Jupiter wha-what if ya hit 'em too hard. 'nd theys aint wakin' up?" Jupiter scratched his head and walked over to the woman, wiping the tears from her face. "Lizard hit Brownie. Said Blondie didn't need hittin'. She ain't even put up a fight. They wake soon." He brushed a piece of her wispy light blonde hair over her ear and kissed her temple.<br>A low whine filled the room. It was the noise Elizabeth made when she woke up. Wait, Elizabeth was waking up. "Jupe, look. Blondie's wakin' up." She clutched Jupiters arm. "Rubay. Girlies wakin' up." Jupiter called in his booming voice. Ruby raced back into the room. My eyes snapped open and I sat up. The family before me jumped back. Ruby tugged on her mothers dress. "Momma, other girlie wake too." She said, point towards me. I sprung to life and jumped from my bed to Elizabeths.  
>"Keep quiet and still." I whispered to my sister. She grabbed her head and began to sit up when I was taken by surprise. I had been pulled into a bear hug by Ruby.<br>"Momma, Momma look. I play nice with friends." Ruby squealed. Her mother nodded approvingly. I, on the other hand was shaken about like a rag doll. Ruby was surprisingly strong for her age. She finally let go of me and I fell onto the hard wood floor. When I looked up, Elizabeth was staring at me wide eyed.  
>"Ruby. Go intraduce yurself." Jupiter pushed Ruby forward. I jumped back onto the bed and grabbed Elizabeths hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Ruby rushed forward and got into our faces. "Hi! My name Ruby. Who you?" Her eyes were too big and her head was pulled out a little too much. Elizabeth cocked her head to the side and smiled. "My name is Elizabeth and this is Hannah." I sighed heavily. My sister always had a soft spot for children.<br>Ruby turned back to her mother and grinned. "Hannah 'nd Lizziebeth." She repeated.  
>I glanced at Elizabeth who looked completely calm and happy despite our situation. "Where's Nevaeh?" I asked to no one in particular. Jupiter gruffly turned to the door and yelled out a command to someone called Lizard. He was to bring "tha' annoying Girlie" to Ruby's room. Elizabeth grabbed onto my hand and I pushed her behind me. Lizard came into the room with our eldest sister over her shoulder. He dumped her on the bed we sat on.<br>"Didn't stop screamin' every time she wake up." Lizard commented. Nevaeh shot up and began kicking and screaming. She didn't even notice Elizabeth or I next to her. "Where are my sisters you sick fucks?" She screamed. I grabbed onto her shoulder and pulled Nevaeh backwards. Her shoulder hit the bed with a thud and I held her wrists to the bed. She saw me and stopped screaming. "Hola." I said. Elizabeth crawled onto Nevaehs lap and wrapped her tiny arms around our sisters waist.  
>Ruby cautiously walked forward and smiled at Nevaeh. "Hi! My name Ruby. Who you?" Nevaeh looked shocked at the face of the girl before her. "Nevaeh." She said quietly. Ruby nodded and rushed back to her parents. "Veya." She reported, pointing to my eldest sister. Nevaeh shook her head and groaned. She was so used to people getting her name wrong, it had become tedious. "Not Veya. Nuh-Veya." Tears began to well in Ruby's eyes. She gave a quiet sob and buried her head in her mothers apron. "Didn't mean she ment it lik' that honey. She a nice girl. She a good girl. Ain't cha sweetie?" The bald woman patted Rubys head and smiled at us. "Uh yeah. I'm a...nice girl?" Nevaeh said, hesitantly. Ruby turned her head from her mothers tear stained apron and stared straight at me. "Y-you be m-ma fr'ends?" I nodded slowly. Afterwards it stuck me, I agreed to be this girls friend. And I volunteered my sisters to be Ruby's friends too. Sometimes I would think of the possible consequences that would have happened if I hadn't agreed.<p>

Ruby was a sweet girl, if not a little sensitive. She took a quick liking to Elizabeth which I was thankful for. We stayed in her room, playing with the many hordes of dolls Ruby had collected. A vast collection for a girl of only six. After a while we had all played out every adventure with the dolls possible. And by then the four of us were tired and hungry. But not Ruby. She pulled us from the bedroom we had been told was ours and led the three of us down a set of rickety old stairs and into a small kitchen. Someone had their head stuck inside the fridge and was going through the food. We stood and watched the figure hoot or yell whenever a piece of edible food was found. After waiting for what felt like forever Ruby walked towards the fridge and pulled on the back of the persons tan trench coat. "Goggle. Meet friends." She whined. Goggle turned back to Ruby and let out a low snarl.  
>"Nuh-a Ruby. Ain't got time ta meet yur 'magionary friends." His voice was extremely raspy. Ruby let out a shrill cry which sent Goggle back into the counters behind him. Thats when we saw his face. His greatly deformed face. First Goggle didn't have a nose. It was more of a lump of his face with two cuts in it. His lipless mouth was in a sneer and the piercing black he had stared right through Ruby. "Wha' tha fucks this Ruby? Ya brough more girlies!" He sent himself into a coughing fit from yelling so loud. Ruby slowly walked backwards and hid behind Nevaeh. "Wha' you doin'? Stupid girlies ain't gonna protect you." He stepped forward and I felt Elizabeth flinch. I let out a low growl, a signal to keep back. Goggle turned towards me and narrowed his eyes. "Stupid girl." He snapped and stormed off, forgetting his bag of food. I sighed and turned to Ruby. "One down, more to go. Lead the way Ruby." <p>


	4. Welcome To The Real World

**Hi everybody. Finally chapter 4 is up. I ask all of you to look at my profile because (since I suck at descriptions) I've added photos on my Devnart account of all the character of my own creation. Also the results on the poll on a flashback every second chapter have come in and it has been decided by you that there will be a flashback ect. Enjoy this chapter and please review. **

**April 18th 2000**  
><em>Nevaeh woke to the sound of loud yelling, just outside her door. "She my fr'end Lizard. Yuh can't touch 'er." The girl sounded young, younger than Hannah and Elizabeth.<br>"If she want me 'm allowed to have 'er. It's only fair." The other voice sounded like that of a man. Nevaeh tried to block out the noise around her. Millions of thoughts went through her mind. Were Hannah and Elizabeth safe? Where were they? What happened to Eric? Why didn't her parents come to see why she was screaming last night? Who are these people? Why did they want the girls? The thought rushing around her mind made her feel dizzy.  
>She rested her head on her knees. From the corner of her eye, Nevaeh saw light some from the door as someone entered. "Pretty girlie." He whispered. Her eyes snapped to the figure, standing by the door. The light caught on his clef lip and malformed jaw. A scream erupted from Nevaehs throat. Lizard only walked forward, chuckling to himself. "Now don' you scare yur new sista. She ain't too happy 'bout us." All Nevaeh could do was curl herself up into a tight ball to combat the wandering hands of the stranger. He slapped her across the face and pulled her hair so her face met his. "Don' yuh try to stop me girlie. I dun this 'fore you even born." He shoved her back onto the bed and let her crawl away, pitifully. Nevaehs back hit the wall and she found herself hysterically crying. Lizard didn't care as he pulled her legs towards him and crawled on top of her. "This ain't gonna hurt if yur a nice girl." The door flew open and she heard loud foot falls coming closer to them. Lizard was dragged off her, his nails digging long paths of red down her skin. A swift kick to the ribs sent Lizard into the same tight ball Nevaeh had been in not long ago. "Lizard, yu stupid fucker. What you think yur doin' with Rubys friend?" That was the last straw. Nevaeh fainted.<br>_  
><strong>April 19th 2000.<strong>  
>Ruby led her new found friends out onto the porch of the dilapidated house. Paint was flaking away, much like the inside of the house and the wood of the porch was beginning to splinter under the feet of the girls. The "street" they were in was lined by houses, all old and in need of some serious repair. Ruby searched for the next person her friends could be introduced to. She grinned and waved the sisters over to a outstreched leg by a chair on the far side of the porch. The leg belonged to that of a beautiful girl who could have quite easily passed as supermodel. Her long black and purple hair fell down to her waist, she had large purple eyes, her body was a gaunt, skeletal figure and the only curves on her body were that of a set of rather large breasts. In one word this girl was perfect. "Starla, I gots sum new fr'ends." Ruby announced. Starla looked up at us and smiled politely. "Thats fantastic Ruby. I'm Starla." She replied, sticking out a bony hand. Nevaeh shook it hesitantly. Her jaw had dropped. Hannah stepped forward and rocked back and forth on her feet. "I'm Hannah, this is my twin Elizabeth and the girl who needs to close her mouth is Nevaeh." Starla got down on one knee and inspected Hannah and Elizabeth. "Well ain't you to just the cutest lil' girlies if I've ever seen 'em." Hannah lifted her chin and straighten out her dress. "Starla, whatcha doin'?" Ruby had wandered over to where Starla was sitting and frowned at the tools on the ground. The older mutant walked back to where she sat and picked up the leather belt with a few rail road spikes sticking out. "I'm makin' this for Lizard. He always complain' about carryin' around the axe or shotgun so I'm makin' a spike strip for him. Plus we're running outa barbed wire." She said and sat back on the ground and resumed hammering a spike into its final position.<br>Nevaeh wandered off into the street and walked over to a particular house that she seemed drawn to. "That Big Brains house. He like ya. He likes pwetty girlies." Ruby said, making Nevaeh jump. She seemed to come out of nowhere. Hannah and Elizabeth caught up as the girls made their way over to Big Brains house.

The house was covered in a thick layer of dust and dirt. Every surface in the house was grimy and hadn't been cleaned in years. Ruby stopped the girls at the threshold of the house. "I go 'traduce you ta Big Brain. That way he like you betta." She rushed into the next room and over to a long tan couch. On the couch was a teenager who had a head the size of a watermelon. He listened patiently to the radio which sat in the corner, next to the window. "Big Brain, I got friends." Ruby hollered. She skipped into the eye line of Big Brain and in front of his radio. "I dont't care Ruby. I have better things to listen to rather than your stupid friends." Ruby looked horrified at the boys reaction. "Like idiot norms. Did you know that women and men can change themselves because they think they don't look good enough. Try living like this!" He cried pointing to his bloated head. Ruby waved in her friends and positioned them in front of Big Brain. "Big Brain, this Hannah, Lizzybeth 'nd Veya." Ruby announced loudly. The teen gasped, making himself cough and splutter violently. He tried to scream but it only made his coughing fit worse. Ruby pushed back Hannah and Elizabeth, trying to give as much distance between Big Brain and the girls as possible. "Starla." He rasped. "Starla." There was a loud bang and a muffled yell before Starla burst into the house, pickaxe in hand. She rushed into the living room and immediately stopped in front of the terrified girls. "What's going on here? Big Brain? Ruby?" She dropped the weapon and crossed her arms. "Big Brain doan like my sista's." Ruby cried and buried her head in Nevaehs jeans clad leg. Starla marched up to Big Brain and slapped him across his forehead. "What the hell is wrong with you? Scaring Ruby and her friends." She sympathetically turned to Ruby and patted her head. "Ruby, honey why don't you go show your new friends the swing set?" Ruby nodded and grabbed Nevaehs hand, leading her out the door.  
>From the swing set the four girls could still hear the yelling coming from Big Brains house. "They killed mama. You know it Starla but you don't wanna 'mit it." Big Brains hoarsely cried. "Their too young. Those girls don't even know who mama is." Starla screamed back. "Nevaeh isn't. She's older than me." The girls could hardly hear Big Brains quiet voice. They couldn't hear anything else but saw Starla walk from the house, spike strip in hand.<br>Ruby pushed herself off the ground and swung high into the night air. She giggled loudly and squealed when Nevaeh began to push her. Hannah joined her older sister, pushing Elizabeth in sync with Ruby. For a moment the girls felt at home, something they had never felt before. There came a rustle behind Nevaehs left shoulder and from her peripheral vision she could see a figure walking towards a house. She turned and held a scream as the figure turned out to be none other than Lizard. He felt her eyes on his back and turned to give her a smirk. "Ruby." She cried. Ruby stopped swinging and rushed to her new big sister. "Where are our parents?"

Ruby shuffled nervously in the kitchen of the main house and watched her mother stir a pot of some sort of soup. "Babydoll don' you worry. Mama take care of it." She patted her daughter head and gently pushed her towards the table. In the living room sat Hannah, Elizabeth and Nevaeh, waiting for a response as to where their parents had gone. Big Mama wiped her hands on her dainty apron and slowly made her way to the living room. "Girlies, Ruby said yu wanna know where yur Mama 'nd Papa are?" Nevaeh nodded and leaned forward. "Don know how ta say this. Yur Mama 'nd Papa gave yu 'way. Said they don wantcha no more." She said softly, placing a meaty hand on Hannahs back. Nevaeh gulped back a sob but Elizabeth quickly began to cry. Hannah sat, rigid. It didn't surprise her, the woman she called mother had dumped her in the middle of the desert. Nevaeh jumped from the couch and up turned to coffee table before her. Big Mama looked away, emotionless. "Eric wouldn't do that. Not after all we've been through!" Nevaeh screamed in her adoptive mothers face. Hannah and Elizabeth recoiled visibly. Seeing their older sister without her cool cynical demeanor had terrified them. "He said 'e gettin' board of ya. Ain't ma fault he didn' wantcha no more." Big Mama cried back. Her southern accent became more prominent the more she spoke. Nevaeh slapped Big Mama across the face and rushed out of the room and up the stairs. Hannah and Elizabeth awkwardly in front of Big Mama. She tucked one of the last strands of white blonde hair behind her ear and turned to the girls. "Supper be done in a minute. Veya can have sum if she want." Hannah nodded and wordlessly left the room with her twin trailing behind her. Ruby was waiting at the door, nervously walking through the kitchen. "Ruby, Elizabeth and I will be going to bed, along with Nevaeh. Don't expect us out for supper." Hannah said coldly. She walked from the room, leaving Ruby behind.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Telling me Eric never cared. He cared tons. She dosn't even know him, led alone knows how he feels about me." Hannah pushed a piece of Elizabeth's hair from her sleeping face, listening to Nevaehs rant. She had been thinking about a means of escape, not the boyfriend issues of a certain sister. "It's just rude you kn-" "Nevaeh stop. Just stop. I don't care and you put Elizabeth to sleep. Now you are going to go down there and apologize to her in the morning." Hannah jumped from the single beds that had been pushed together and walked to a dresser, filled with clothes. She picked out a blue shorts and tank top combo, put them on and hopped into bed, snuggling into Elizabeths shoulder. Nevaeh stood with her mouth open, staring at her younger sibling. 


	5. Liars and Monsters

**Hola everyone. Chapter 5 is now up (duh) and I'm hopping this means chapter 6 should be up soon. This chapter is very short so Chapter 6 should defiantly be longer. Also the lyrics at the end are from the Bring Me The Horizon song Chelsea Smile. And don't forget to visit my profile to check out my Deviantart account which has pictures of the characters of my own creation. So please read and review.  
>April 20th 2000.<strong>  
>Nevaeh slowly trudged down the stairs, still sulking from the night before. Her army boots made loud clinking noises in the silent house. In the kitchen sat Ruby, eating toast and Big Mama making meals for the hunters of the family. Nevaeh sat down in the chair across from Ruby. "Veya got somethin' ta say ta Mama." She quietly said. Nevaeh rolled her eyes and leaned back. "I'm sorry for slapping you." She sighed heavily and folded her arms. Ruby went to put her plate in the sink and whispered something to Big Mama. "'nd 'm sorry fur sayin' yur boyfriend don't care." Ruby grinned and skipped back to her seat. A loud slam came from the front of the house, making Nevaeh jump. She heard the voice of Lizard. The rough, harsh way he spoke left goosebumps along her skin. Starla followed afterwards and finally the most threatening of them all. He was at least six feet tall which was made mostly by his ponderous bulky muscles and had an eye swollen shut with yellow pus seeping out. Ruby and Big Mama seemed unfazed by the giant brute but Nevaeh looked nothing short of terrified. "W'ere girlies. Wanna meet." The largest of the group mumbled. Big Mama set out plates of food and ushered them to sit. "One of 'em's 'ere Pluto. This Veya. Other two are Hannah 'nd Lizzybeth. Veya w'ere is Hannah 'nd Lizzybeth?" Big Mama cooed. Nevaeh shrugged. "Most likly asleep. They sleep for as long as possible. Espically Elizabeth." Ruby jumped from her seat and raced over to Nevaeh. "Come. We wake girlies." She took Nevaeh's hand in her mutated one and pulled her up, leading her up the stairs.<p>

Hannah had been awake for almost an hour, staring at the suitcases in the corner of the room. She recognized her own, Elizabeths and Nevaehs. There were six in total, although three were full of clothes and the others personal belongings. It seemed ironic that their mother would always insist on packing as though they were leaving for years. Even if it was for only a week. Nevaeh had spent most of the night before packing her clothes into a dresser across from her bed. Poking out of the top of her clothes suit case was the top layer of a very frilly orange dress. Hannah had a particular dislike for the dress as the layers were with a mesh material that was itchy and made her skin irritated. She looked over to the peacefully sleeping Elizabeth. Her soft breathing made the room feel eerily calm despite the ugly yellow walls that were peeling and the few pieces of old wooden furniture that littered the room. Hannah guessed the demeanor she Elizabeth and Nevaeh possessed yesterday was a façade. They were far too undisturbed, most likely from the shock of being kidnapped or given away as their captors said. It all felt like a dream or an out of body experience. "I must warn you Hannah and Elizabeth get really angry if you wake them this early. I have the scars to prove it." Nevaehs voice wafted through the door and pulled Hannah from the trance like state she was in. Her first instinct was to pretend to be asleep, a defence mechanism for anything unknown in the outside world. A little light streamed in from opening door as the hinges loudly moaned. Despite trying to creep in Nevaehs boots made loud squeaks and Ruby movement could be tracked by her oversized shoes flopping on the ground. They naturally fell into place on either side of the double bed. Nevaeh gently shook Hannah which earned her a swift attempted slap. Ruby was busy trying to dodge Elizabeth's wildly waving hand. "Get up before I make you get up." Nevaeh said firmly. The twins ignored their sister threat but continued their wordless pleas to be left alone. "Hannah I can tell your faking." Nevaeh smirked and Hannah pushed back the sheets, springing into the air before landing gracefully on the ground. Ruby grabbed Elizabeths wrist and pinned it to the bed. Elizabeth had no more options and was forced to get up. She pushed back the covers and slowly got up.  
>"How'd you know?"<br>"Honey, I taught you everything about fake sleeping. Don't even try that shit on me."  
>Hannah grinned and wrapped an arm around Nevaehs waist. Ruby bounced over, holding Elizabeth's hand. "Gotta eat. Then Mama says you gotta help." Ruby left, expecting her friends to follow. "Help? As in housework? No way, not gonna happen. Nevaeh Connell does not work. Period." She crossed her arms, defiantly. Hannah sighed and took her eldest sisters hand, leading her out of the room.<p>

"Can't we take a little drink. Just a sip." Elizabeth hotly cried. Ruby, Hannah and Elizabeth had been sent out by Big Mama to get water from the pump at Jeb Jr's gas station. The girls brought two large containers each and now they were taking the water back to the village. A four hour trip in total, as long as you got the timing right. "Nuh uh. Mama says no drink water. Gotta use 't fer cooking." Ruby pushed on and spied a small dot in the distance. "We get home soon." She nodded happily. Hannah repositioned her hands on the handles of the big white plastic container. The sand that particular morning circled around the girls legs and gave them terrible wind burn. Earlier that morning Hannah and Elizabeth had discarded their old clothes for shorts and singlets. Something they were never allowed to wear in New York. As they got within the boundaries of the village there was a loud bang and pop come from the main house. Hannah dropped her water and ran to the house. "Not lik' that. Yur doin' 't wrong. Gotta push in 'nd across." Another bang and pop came from the house. Curiously, Hannah slowly made her way through the house until she came to the kitchen. Inside were Nevaeh and Big Mama cutting meat. Both had aprons on, splattered in blood. When she saw Hannah at the door, Nevaeh ripped off her apron and threw it on the floor. She ran out of the room, with a hand over her mouth. Big Mama and Hannah exchanged awkward glances when Ruby and Elizabeth appeared beside Hannah. "Veya went ta 'er room." Big Mama mumbled, going back to her meat. Elizabeth whispered something to Ruby and took Hannah's head, leading her upstairs. In the dusty bedroom, first from the right Neveah was pulling all her clothes from the drawers in sight. "Get your stuff. Now! We're leaving this place." Nevaeh cried. Her eyeliner was mixed with tears and running down her face. "No." Came Hannah's reply. Nevaeh turned slowly towards the door where her sisters stood. "What did you just say?" Hannah swallowed nervously and tried to make herself look more confident. "I said no. Were not leaving."  
>"What the fuck Hannah. We can't fucking stay here and you know it and I know it and even Elizabeth knows it. Get your things now." Nevaeh grabbed a suit case from the corner and quickly began stuffing her belongings into its pockets. She ran to the window and looked at the sandy, desolate desert. "Where would we go Nevaeh? Mom and Dad don't want us anymore. Claire would only put us into pageantry and who else would take us in. We don't have any other family."<br>"I would take you in. I'm nineteen. I can adopt you and Elizabeth."  
>Hanna snorted and took one of Nevaehs suit cases. She began to repack everything back in its rightful place. "Your unemployed, homeless, money less and you have to some how support your little sisters while going to college."<br>Nevaeh stopped and slowly turned around to Hannah. Tears trickled from the corner of her eyes. "I don't know Hannah. But you must admit this isn't a safe place for us. I was just taught to carve chunks of meat from the bones of defenceless animals, killed by these monsters." Hannah scoffed. "Defenceless animals? These monsters? Nevaeh these people kill animals that may pose a threat to their existence. And who are you calling monsters? We were taken in by these people when Mommie dearest and Dad could have left us to rot in the New Mexico desert." Nevaeh stopped and walked over to the window. She slammed her hands on the window sill, making the glass shake, violently. "He wouldn't of left us here. Dad wouldn't of left us." She whispered. Hannah shook her head. She had a secret. Something that would have sent her family to the point of no return. Elizabeth was Hannahs confidant and therefore knew about it but otherwise no one would ever find out...or so Hannah and Elizabeth hoped. Elizabeth grabbed Hannahs arm, a plea not to tell. Nevaeh turned to her sister. "Hannah, whats going on?" The tears pricked in Hannahs eyes. They burnt, burrowing into her skin as they rolled down her cheek. "Dad never told you..."  
><em><br>I've got a secret.  
>It's on the tip of my tongue,<br>it's on the back of my lungs.  
>And I'm gonna keep it.<br>I know something you don't know._


	6. Your Betrayal

**Okay, finally Chapter 6 is up. Its 2012 and I can't believe its taken this long. The next chapter will definitely begin to get into the action. At this point reviews wise, I will take any kind of views, flames and all. I just want some feedback on the story. Please read and review.  
>29th September 1980.<strong>  
>Lillith Amante sat at her desk, eager to read another letter from her history professor lover. She traced his perfect cursive writing on the envelope and quickly tore it open.<br>"Dearest Lilli,  
>I don't think I'll ever get over telling you this. We can't see each other anymore.<br>I never wanted it to come to this and I know I broke my promise. Last night Lora told me shes pregnant. I would have loved to be with you but I can't leave my pregnant wife, not after all we've been through and especially not after she's tried so hard to get pregnant. It's compleatly immoral to leave her and the baby. I love you and that will never change. I'll always remember you. In more ways than you can imagine.  
>Your love, Alex.<br>Her eyes carefully went over each word, eating them up. She couldn't believe this. Alex was breaking up with her. Her! He had promised to leave his wife as soon as the right time had come along. And now he was feeding her this bullshit. The hurt was far too much to comprehend. He was her one and true love, his baby, his girl. Every class he would hold her back just to give her a peck or slip her a letter sent shivers down her spine. Alex wouldn't hurt her, she refused to feel the pain. The gun she kept in the draw closest to her, a gift from her lover after there was a large number of break-ins and assaults in the dorms. Lillith raised the gun and fired one round into her head.  
><strong>April 20th 2000.<strong>  
>Nevaeh picked up a vase from the dresser closest to her and threw it to the wall. It shattered into millions of pieces, spreading the content over the room. "Liar!" She screamed and kicked a hole in the wall. Hannah and Elizabeth were in the corner of the room, trying not to get hit by any of their sisters rampage. Thunderous footsteps sounded to the room as Ruby, Big Mama and Papa Jupiter ran to the door. "Wha's goin' on?" Jupiter roared, his face turning red. "We told Nevaeh a family secret. She didn't take it well." Hannah yelled, dodging an airborne cup to get to the door. Elizabeth wasn't so lucky as the cup smashed into her arm. Blood seeped into the white material of her white T-shirt. This stopped Nevaeh in her tracks. She wordlessly pointed to the stain and fell backwards onto the bed. "She 'lright?" Ruby squealed. Hannah nodded. "She fainted."<p>

**Nevaeh's POV.**  
>I woke up in my bed and sighed. I fainted too much and now I was starting to feel as if feel as if I was in Silent Hill. I hate blood. Plain and simple. My head was throbbing from hitting the hard wood floor and I had a nasty bruise on my arm. I stumbled out of the bedroom, still in a daze from my fall. There was a noise coming from the other end of the hall. It sounded like a long deep moan but slowly turned into voices. My sight returned and I noticed at the end of the hall was a slightly ajar door. I could see Hannah sitting on a counter top and little hands going through a cupboard below her. They were talking and I wanted to know exactly what about. There were rooms lining the hall so I ducked into the one closest to my sister.<br>"Elizabeth stop poking at it, you'll get it infected. Right Ruby?" I heard a bang and Elizabeth cry out in pain. "Wha? Yea, get 'fected. Gotta put on cleanin' stuff. No touch Lizzybeth." I snickered quietly at Ruby's pronounciation of my sisters name. "Hannah?" Ruby said quietly. "Yeah Rubes?" There was some shuffling in the room, mostly likely someone going through a cupboard. "Why 'Veya get real mad sometimes 'nd break stuff?" More shuffling as everyone exited the room. "Don't know. I guess Nevaeh got really cynical after she lost her first pageant." I cracked open the door and peaked out. "Pagent?" Ruby cocked her head to the side and frowned, making her already mutated face more deformed. "Beauty pagent. Like dressing up and looking pretty so people can judge you." Ruby blushed a bright red and shyly looked down. "Ain't no one 'ere gonna win one. 'sides Starla." She said quietly. Hannah rubbed Rubys back comfortingly. "You could Ruby. Anyway we stopped 5 years ago because they were judging us on only our beauty. Or at least thats what we tell people." Ruby laughed softly. "Sorry 'bout Veya. Why she get so mad 'nyway?" Elizabeth stepped from her place next to Hannah and put her hand on her hips. "Our dad had an affair. Before Nevaeh was born. It was one of his history students. See our dad was a history professor. Her name was Lil-" Elizabeth froze, her eyes widened and she slowly turned to Hannah. "Lillith. Dad said her would never forget her. Hannah don't you see the connection?" Hannah shook her head and gave Elizabeth a strange look. "Nevaeh Lillith. Hannah, dad chose Nevaehs middle name. He name her after his mistress." I fell to the floor. I could feel my body uncontrollably roll up into a ball and my body shake. Only when I started to hear light pitter patter did I realise I was crying. The tears openly rolled down my cheeks and made a small puddle. The man who I called my father had betrayed me in the worst way. My throat burned as my eyes stung as the memories of my parents came flooding back. Their fights, the furious yelling, Hannah and Elizabeth crying in their room, begging for an end. My mother throwing a lamp and my father screaming at her to stop. For us. Relisation dawned on me; he wasn't comming back. Neither was mom. They had easily dumped their daughters in the desert and ran for their life, together.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Big Mama was standing over me, her face frozen in shock. "Veya. You 'kay?" She said softly, offering me a hand. I took it and jumped up, smiling. After telling her I was fine and giving a false grin she accepted it and waved me out of the room. "Veya, got a spec'al job for ya." Curiousity took over and I followed Big Mama out of the house and over to Big Brains house. "Wait 'ere." She pointed to a seat by the window and rushed into the house. There was some talking that progressively grew louder until I could hear Big Brains wheezy voice screaming. "I do not Starla now get the fuck out of my house." I walked into the house and saw only Big Mama and Big Brain facing off. He was violently coughing and trying to breathe normally. "Where's Starla?" Big Mama blushed and pointed towards herself. "'ve never always been called Big Mama. Ma real name Starla. Big Brains Mama named Starla 'fter me. Big Brain tell ya tha story won'cha?" He huffed and crossed his arms. "I guess." He replied sulkily. Big Mama nodded and clasped my shoulder as she went to leave. "Have fun yu too." She cried, waving as she left. I was now stuck with Big Brain. He stared at me as if I was a piece of meat, ready to be devowered. "Sit." He ordered. I frowned and put my hands on my hips. Who the hell was he to talk to me like that, lead alone treat me like a dog. "First things first watermelon head. I'm not your pet or your slave and you better not treat me like one. Got it?" His eyes widened and a sly smirk played at the corners of his mouth. "Watermelon head?" I lifted my chin defiantly and stared down at him. "You better get used to it." I sat on the ground before him. He pointed towards a room with a curtain covering the doorway. "There are chairs in their." I gave him a small nod and walked into the room. It was painted a sunny yellow with a divider between the small kitchen and a breakfast bar. The kitchen itself was made up of an oven, stove, fridge and sink all set between a countertop that formed a U. Sitting around the breakfast bar were two happy mannequin children. At the sink a mother stood with her husband standing behind her. I threw off one of the children and brought the seat back into the lounge room. "Don't you have a story to tell me?" I asked blandly. Big Brain looked away and threw his arm over his face. He sighed heavily, making him cough and turned back to look at me. "Starla is my older sister. I think you already know that." I nodded obediently. "Well our Mama and Big Mama were best friends. They grew up together. When the bombs went off they hid in the mines. Mama said to Starla it went boom boom boom. When Mama had Starla she was so happy she named her after her best friend. When Mama had me the cancer she had become too strong and she died." Big Brain was crying as he finished the story softly. I was crying too, my emotions taking over. He looked up at me and softly smiled. "I didn't mean to make you cry." I quickly wiped away the tears. "I didn't mean to start crying." He laughed softly and reached out to take my hand. I looked over to see Big Brain's eyes studying every inch of me. His gaze burned deep into my being. It was almost loving. I swallowed hard and pulled my hand away. "What are you doing?" I asked. He smiled up at me and went to grab my hand back.  
>I didn't relise I was running out of the house until I had fallen down the stairs and into the hot sand. I let out a strangled scream which gained me the attention of the approaching hunting group. All I could do was shut my eyes and try not to think about the sand burning my skin and getting into my clothes. "Shit. Think Girlie 'eopened that there gash on tha side o' 'er head 'a Starla?" It sounded like Ruby's father; Jupiter I think his name was. A thud sent sand into my face, only making me scrunch up my eyes tighter. "I think your right. Pluto come here and help Nevaeh into her room. Be gentil ya hear?" Someone softly scooped me from the ground and began carrying me into the main house. I didn't take any notice of who was carrying me, keeping my eyes glued to the floor instead. All I took notice of was the height I was from the ground and the path we took. Finally when I was laid down in my bed Pluto reached out and stroked my face. I turned away, not even bothering to look at him. I'm sure he was just as mutated as the others. Starla came in and sent Pluto off to his next job. She sat by me and began going through the first aid kit next to her. "How many 'a those ya got 'ere?" I asked in a daze. Starla laughed softly and began tending to my wound. "Your starting to talk like us." I tried to push up on one elbow but it only resulted in my falling flat on my face. Starla helped me roll back over. "Why doan you talk like tha others 'tarla?" She put one liquid on a Q-tip and began rubbing it over the cut. "I went to school. Made it out as if Jeb had a daughter. You know I'm the only educated one here. Luckily I look slightly normal." We shared a chuckle as the burning sensation set in. The older mutant didn't seem to notice as she patched up my head with gauze and pulled off the rubber gloves. "Now you're going to have to sleep. I have some sleeping pills of you want them." I waved a hand up at her.<br>"Nah, 'm good."  
><strong>Narriators POV<strong>  
>Hannah and Elizabeth ran to their room as Starla was leaving. "What happened?" Hannah asked. Starla smiled and patted her head. "Nevaeh reopened her head gash. Shes sleeping now so leave her alone." The twins sighed in relief. "Why can she sleep so easily anyway?" Hannah sighed and turned to Elizabeth. "What do they call it again?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Chronic Fatuige Syndrome. Nevaeh's always tired and she get really bad headaches. I guess being out in the desert won't help." Starla ran a hand through her thick purple streaked hair and shrugged. "Nevaeh has to relax. Otherwise she won't survive out here." The twins nodded. Hannah slowly walked to the swing set, curiously followed by Ruby and Elizabeth. Ruby took a seat next to Hannah and turned to the girls with tear filled eyes. "'m sorry Veya ain't good." Hannah waved a hand in her direction. Elizabeth smiled softly and absent mindedly drew in the sand. "It's not your fault Ruby." Hannah said, putting a hand on her companions shoulder. "Wha's goin' on?" A harsh voice yelled from behind Elizabeth. Ruby looked up and sharply inhaled. "Papa, ain't nothin' goin' on. Veya; she sick. 'm scared." Jupiter crossed his arms and stared at Hannah. "She sick? Yuh ain't told me Veya sick." Hannah rolled her eyes. "Explain?" She asked Elizabeth, shrugging. The younger twin stood and brushed the dirt from her shorts. "She's sick. But theres nothing you can do." Jupiter nodded slowly. "Iah doan like mah baby sad." He said gruffly and stalked towards the main house. Ruby wiped away her tears. "He like yah." <p>


End file.
